Tangled
by Psycho's 'R' Us
Summary: Temari has feelings for Sasuke. When she meets him again a year after the chuunin exams, can she really love him? oneshot


**AN:**** I wrote this story for my friend, who RPs Temari and she really likes Sasuke. It's a thankyew gift for the TayuGaa story she wrote me xD! Thanks a lot hunneh x x x **

**R&R please, that would be nice (**

**[ONESHOT**

**Tangled**

_**Would you ever turn your head and look,**_

_**See if i'm gone.**_

_**'Cause I fear, there is nothing left to say...**_

**Temari glared at Shikamaru from the other side of the watch tower in the Sand village. From her distance, she saw him yawn and glare sleepily back at her. How dare he. **

**She growled to herself.**

**"Chill out, Temari-onechan! He's just being deliberatley annoying! Remember, it was your idea to let the Lord Kazekage let the leaf nin to come over for a visit!"**

**"Yea I know, but he's fecking stalking me! This is all because he gave up in the Chuunin exams last year, and embarrassed me in front of all those people! He just wants to let me know that he's better! But he's not!" Temari felt goosebumps run up her arms as she remembered the Chuunin exams. More importantly, as she remembered that one person...**

**She shook her head and muttered silently. "I'm taking the rest of the day of, Kankuro."**

**"Wha- but Temari-sama!" Kankuro groaned. He hated to have to do lookout. Especially when they had visitors.**

**"See you," she swung over the wall and stomped moodily across the desert. Kankuro sighed to himself.**

**"Women."**

**

* * *

**

**Temari lay on her back in her bedroom, looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't one to lay about. Normally when they had visitors, she would be glaring at them all, shouting bossy orders and making sure they didn't touch anything that belonged to her. Today she just couldn't face the leaf nin. **

**There was a knock on the door.**

**"Come in, you probably will anyway." Temari muttered, but loud enough for the person to hear. **

**The door opened, and a loud-walking, heavy-talking girl stormed in. **

**"WHY are you not FUCKING outside, Temari!! Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are fucking raging again! And I haven't fucking seen you in fucking weeks, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT NOW!!"**

**  
Temari sat up and laughed. "Who invited the Sound Nin?"**

**Tayuya smirked. "I **_**invited **_**my fucking self!"**

**Temari laughed again. "Okay, okay, i'm coming. She stood up and walked towards the door, stopping almost abruptly."**

**"What up now?" **

**"Did you say Uchiha Sasuke?" Temari's cheeks turned red. **

**"Yes."**

**Temari opened her mouth and shut it again. She continued the process for a few minutes, until Tayuya flicked her lightly on the forehead. "What are you doing, man? You look like a fucking fish!" She laughed. **

**"I..er...can't I just stay up here?" Temari still hadn't thought of what she'd say to Sasuke if she'd ever meet him again. The last time was so good, it was embarrassing. **

_**Flashback**_

_**Temari ran through the crowds in Konoha, looking for Gaara. She remembered him getting angry at the blonde boy and he was cursing and yelling. Transforming into that goddamned racoon. She had to find him fast. **_

_**She looked behind her as she ran forwards, and slammed straight into someone, falling backwards. She landed with a thud on her backside, and she looked up, startled. **_

_**Sasuke glared back down at her. He didn't seem to realise who it was because the sun was in his face. "I thought I told you to stay away from me, Sa-" He looked closer. "Oh, It's you..." his voice trailed off, softer and kinder. Temari felt herself blushing as he held his hand out to her and pulled her up, his arm sliding around her chest and hauling her to his chest.**_

_**Temari turned a furious red colour, as she tried to restrain it. She'd never felt so embarrassed over a boy. **_

_**Sasuke smiled. "Your pretty..."**_

_**Temari's eyes widened even more. "D-Domo arigato...Sasuke-kun..." she murmured. **_

_**"I think we should meet up again. Come to my house." He leaned his face forward and kissed her gently on the lips. **_

_**As he let her go, The colour drained from her face and she fainted.**_

**Temari sighed angrily. The last thing she needed to remember, fainting over Uchiha Sasuke. **

**"I never thought i'd see the fucking day, Sabuka Temari lost for words!" Tayuya nearly curled up and died on the spot. "Come on, everyones waiting."**

**

* * *

**

**Temari let Tayuya drag her outside, and she looked around. She pretended not to be looking for Sasuke, but Tayuya noticed. She laughed quietly and nudged her, pointing at Sasuke who was stood by a tree, arguing with a sand nin.**

**"Go over."**

**"NO!"**

**"Fine, i'll get him to come over here. SAA-"**

**Temari slapped a hand over Tayuya's mouth. "Don't you fucking dare!"**

**Tayuya pulled Temari's hand away, laughing. "SASUKE!!!"**

**Temari nearly died. Sasuke looked up and walked over. "What?" He glared at Tayuya. Then he noticed Temari.**

**He walked towards the watch tower and nodded for her to follow. **

**"Man, if I were you Temari, I wouldn't just have some fucking guy nod and i'd have to fucking trail after him! Sure, he likes being on top but-"**

**  
"Okay Tayuya, you can stop now..." Temari cringed as mental images came into her mind. **

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke took Temari up to the watch tower and looked out onto the horizon. "It's been a long time since I last saw you," he said. **

**"Mm."**

**"I missed you."**

**"Oh?"**

**"I thought we'd get to see each other more often, but..."**

**"Yea."**

**"Woman of many words, huh?" Sasuke turned around and grabbed Temari's wrists, pressing her into the wall. "Though, when your fighting that Nara guy you can get pretty annoyed."**

**"He does my head-" Temari was cut off by Sasuke pushing his mouth against hers and invading her mouth with his tongue. She was a little shocked, but kissed back. **

**He stopped kissing her and hugged her tight, resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you," he muttered. "Come to Konoha with me?"**

**She hugged him back, shivering as she felt his breath on her neck. She nodded silently, smiling to herself.**

* * *

**The End**


End file.
